Earth Defense Force
The Earth Defense Force is a military force that enforces the Earth Government's orders and is responsible for protecting Earth and her colonies. Background Relatively little is known about the extent and power of the Earth Defense Force. The First Aegis VII Incident Although no sources specifically mention E.D.F. participation in the Marker research program, it is highly likely that such an important and highly classified project would warrant military involvement, if not full military control. Their cover-up of the incident of Aegis VII, and the following restriction of the entire Aegis cluster, supports such suspicions. The Second Aegis VII Incident Following the breach of security, the E.D.F. dispatched a heavily armed warship, the [[USM Valor|USM Valor]], to the Aegis cluster to hunt down and destroy the Planet Cracker [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]]. However, following an unexpected breach and infection, the Valor’s crew and complement were slain; shortly after impacting the USG Ishimura, the vessel became unstable and exploded. The reaction of the Earth Defense Force to the loss of the vessel, and its subsequent actions, are unknown. The O'Bannon In Dead Space: Aftermath, a squad of Marines led by a Colonel investigates the damaged USG O'Bannon. They encountered four survivors who are Nikolas Kuttner, Isabel Cho, Alejandro Borges, and Nolan Stross; however, Kuttner killed one of the Marines and the Colonel ordered the survivors to be incapacitated. While on board the USM Abraxis, the survivors are interrogated, but Kuttner manages to escape and opens the Abraxis' airlock, killing himself and several Marines.Dead Space: Aftermath Unitologist Uprising In concurrence with the crisis faced by the Earth Government after Titan Station's destruction,Dead Space 2: Chapter 15: It Ends HereSteve Papoutsis: Earth Gov is in significant turmoil after the events of Titan Stations. There are hold outs hanging on to the old government but the population is very anti earth gov. Aegis7 - Meet: Steve Papoutsis (March 7, 4:00PM PST) the E.D.F. appears to have suffered great loses in the fight against radical Unitologist members and factions like the Circle. Captain Robert Norton and Sergeant John Carver purport to be members of the defense force's last battalion when they secure Isaac Clarke on Luna's New Horizons Lunar Colony.Dead Space 3: Chapter 1: Rude Awakening Elements of the E.D.F. E.D.F. Navy The E.D.F. Naval Branch fulfills numerous responsibilities, from transport and supply to anti-piracy patrol operations. While the size and makeup of the E.D.F. Navy is unknown, evidence from the USM Valor suggests ship crews and Marine detachments similar to that of a seaborne navy. Though badly mauled, the Valor also contained a potent nuclear arsenal, suggesting preparations for intense ship-to-ship combat. Identified Vessels Destroyers *[[USM Valor|USM Valor]]Dead Space ― Heavily damaged; fate unknown *[[USM Abraxis|USM Abraxis]] ― Active Shuttles *[[USM Intrepid|USM Intrepid]]Dead Space: Salvage ― Unknown Unknown *[[USM Victory|USM Victory]] ― Unknown *USM Eudora ― Destroyed E.D.F. Marine Corps Well equipped with Soldier RIGs and military-grade SWS Motorized Pulse Rifles, E.D.F. Marines are utilized for many purposes.The Soldier RIG utilized by the E.D.F. Marine Corps has a Stasis Module built directly into the RIG. When fallen Marines are mutated by Infectors, the subsequent slasher moves at extremely high speeds, earning it the designation Twitcher; it remains unknown how Marines use the module during normal operations. At this time, they appear to be the premier military arm of the E.D.F., fighting in naval actions, both defending USM vessels and boarding opponents, participation in planetary assaults, garrisoning E.D.F. installations, and participating in both SAR and special operations. Also, the Marines aboard USG O'Bannon were seen using an unknown rifle. Special Operations Very little is known about the SO branch of the Earth Defense Force; it suspected that Special Operation was in charge of the Black Marker, as well as the resulting cover-up of the Red Marker. Known E.D.F. Personnel *Agent Gavin Becker *Commander F. Cadigan *Marine Colonel *Captain Robert Norton *Sergeant John Carver *Pilot Locke *Pilot Mark Rosen *Unknown EDF Pilot Trivia *Though unconfirmed, it is widely speculated that Kendra Daniels was an E.D.F. agent. *Although the games are unrelated, Red Faction, Duke Nukem and Earth Defense Force 2017 all have military units of the same name. *The presence of a Soldier Suit in Dead Space 2 seems to hint at the existence of an EDF Army: the Arctic Security Suit bears the rank insignia for an Army Sergeant. Gallery File:The_Stars_Are_Ours_by_fortunefair.jpg|An E.D.F. military propaganda poster. File:Marine.jpg|Concept art of a typical E.D.F. Marine. File:Walk9-17.jpg|A wounded marine from the USM Valor. File:Wounded_marine.jpg|Another wounded marine from the USM Valor. File:Ji9.jpg|A typical E.D.F. Marine with extrange helmet. Dead Space(Seize Your Glory).jpg|Another E.D.F. military propaganda poster. File:Valorduderiglink.png|An E.D.F. marine talking via Isaac's RIGlink. Aftermath - Marines.png|EDF Marines. Notes Sources de:Earth Defence Force Category:Organizations Category:Villains